


Hero

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight-legged menace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

Gerard looks up as Frank leaves their small excuse for a bathroom, a glorified outhouse, really. He's pale, and Gerard doesn't even have to ask why.

"There's a... a..."

Gerard just chuckles softly, setting his sketchpad aside and getting up off the couch. He ruffles Frank's hair as he passes, amused by the color quickly rising to his cheeks.

When the monster is killed, squished within a wad of tissue, eight legs twitching as he throws it in the trash, Frank's beside him again. Arms wrapped around him, lips pressed to his neck.

Words of thanks more felt than heard.


End file.
